1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices and, more particularly, to a MEMS actuator which is particularly suitable for use in fiber optical switching applications.
2. Related Art
Switches for routing fiber optical beams generally have digital micro mirrors which are moved into and out of optical paths to provide cross-connections between one or more inputs and one or more outputs. For small and medium cross-connect switches, e.g. up to about 16 inputs and 16 outputs, MEMS technology permits the replication of multiple mirrors in precisely aligned arrays. For smaller switches, e.g. 1×1 and 2×2 ports, it provides a low cost solution for an actuated mirror with precise alignment to integrated fiber optic channels.
It is generally desirable that such switches be mechanically latched so that the mirror will remain in position so the switch will retain its state when the power is off, and it is further desirable that the latching be non-contact for greater reliability and stiction-free operation. To minimize switching time, the mirror motion must be well controlled or damped to avoid optical signal oscillation, or ringing, before the mirror stabilizes.